


Catastrophe

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Uther was on a business trip in New Zealand when the Earthquake hit. His family has no way of contacting him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> To all those stuck in the chaos in New Zealand, we all wish you the best and hope that you're okay!
> 
> Originally posted to livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

They didn't know, at first. They weren't in the habit of watching the news and on this day in particular, they'd just wanted to relax and enjoy each other's company.

That plan was shot straight to hell when Morgana called them up, voice shrill and words barely coherent.

"Morgana, calm down! I can't understand what you – " Arthur sighed and covered the mouthpiece on his phone. "Merlin, turn on the news. I don't know what happened yet, but that seems to be about what Morgana's saying."

Merlin jumped into action, flipping to BBC's world news coverage. Headlines scrolled across the screen. _6.7 earthquake in Christchurch, NZ. Death toll not yet known._

Arthur dropped his phone. Merlin spoke around a slightly hysterical laugh, "that's not – Uther wasn't there. He, he was in Lyttleton, wasn't he? A-away from the earthquake? Arthur!"

He dove forward to catch Arthur just before he would have landed heavily on the floor. "Lyttleton's on the other side of Christchurch. M-Morgana says that's where the epicenter was."

The TV sounded behind them, _"We have an eyewitness report now from Auckland. Philip, what have you heard about Lyttleton? It's about 40 kilometers from Christchurch and we haven't gotten any pictures yet, but we understand that it took a great deal of damage."_

_"Well, we're not getting a whole lot of information, but from what I hear, the damage is pretty horrific. All the major business buildings have collapsed, but other than that, we just don't know."_

Merlin plopped down beside Arthur. "Oh shit." He reached for the phone. "Morgana? Can you come over here? I know you're probably not steady enough to drive, but maybe Mordred? It, uh, it might be best if we're all together. Yeah. See you."

When Morgana arrived, Mordred's hand clasped firmly in her own, she found the two boys curled up together on the floor, backs against the couch. Arthur looked up at them, face pale, and extended an arm. Morgana scurried forward and huddled up beside them, dragging Mordred with her.

"I keep calling him," Mordred murmured. Even in a catastrophe, he retained the ability to stay calm. "The call connects, so the phone isn't broken, but he never picks up."

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Merlin rocked slightly and continued the mantra. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Arthur buried his face against Merlin's neck and took up the chant as well, words muffled. "It'll be okay." Morgana wrapped her arms around her family and closed her eyes. "It'll be okay."

\--

Twelve hours later, they were called by a hospital in New Zealand. "Arthur Pendragon? You are listed as the next of kin of one Uther Pendragon?"

"That's right." Arthur's voice was firm, but his hands were shaking.

"Your father was brought in last night. He is unconscious, but stable."

"He's alive?"

"He's alive." The hospital confirmed.

Arthur huffed a laugh. "Thank you. Gods, thank you." Morgana grinned, tears sliding down her cheek.

"It's okay. He's okay." Merlin sighed in relief. "He's okay."

\--

Author's note: To all those stuck in the chaos in New Zealand, we all wish you the best and hope that you're okay!  
Also, my information is not necessarily entirely accurate. I'm basing a fair amount of the news reports off of memory from stuff that aired about 9 hours ago. Hopefully, the situation has changed for the better.


End file.
